Now or Never
by Egyptian Rose
Summary: Sometimes life is unfair, it can take away someone you love. It can take someone before you can tell them your true feelings. And sometimes Life can give you a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Rated T for now, may change

Warnings: Language, suggestive themes. Other warnings to be announced when I figure out where this is going.

I do not own Hey Arnold or the Characters.

Thanks for catching my mistakes. I swear to grass I Edited it it three times!

* * *

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Hours of waiting all came to this. Helga gnawed on her perfectly manicured nails. She had just gotten them done when the accident occurred. Her cell phone bursting to life with lights and sound. Of course she had to let her nails dry and so could not pick up. She didn't think anything of it.

Phoebe, whose ringtone it was, called her on a regular basis and so Helga just went right on relaxing. Never did she fear that the call would change her life forever.

After a few minutes of waiting for her nails she picked up her phone and shuttered, one missed voice mail message, three emails, and six text messages. She checked her texts first.

_Why aren't you answering?_

_There's been an accident!_

_Turn on the news!_

_Highway 51. Doesn't Arnold take that way home?_

_Please answer!_

_He's not picking up. I'm calling Gerald next._

Helga could feel her heart drop. Her hands went numb and she nearly dropped her phone but she couldn't lose her only line to information on what was going on.

Helga ran back into the nail parlor and grabbed the remote from the owner. After a few Korean curses Helga was permitted to flip the channel.

Right away she was shown a picture of rubble; the same rubble that was once the Highway 51 overpass. She watched, her eyes scanning the bottom of the screen. At precisely three-o-clock that afternoon a truck carrying fifty ton bricks caused the overpass to sink and cave in on the road beneath it.

Helga was livid, there was an order ten years back stating that trucks were not permitted on the overpass.

Suddenly the camera scanned over another section of rubble. Helga's face paled at the sight of the familiar color of twisted metal that what was once a car. It was now beneath a column of concrete. Blue. A specially ordered shade of blue that could only belong to one person. Arnold.

She wasted no time. She had to know Arnold was safe, was he resourceful enough to get out of his car or find a way to be safe? She rushed to her pink convertible Porsche hopped in and slapped the keys into the ignition. She was off, out of the parking lot and down the street, flying as fast as her car would take her. She ran lights and maneuvered perfectly. When the traffic on the 51 started to build she knew she was close. But sitting in traffic was taking too long and she would be too late. She pulled the car to the side and decided to run.

She ignored the protests put on by the cops as she sprinted past cars. She could see the lights of emergency vehicles flickering like thousands of mini fireworks. The flashes of red drew her into herself she could feel her heart beat, her blood pulse through every vein.

And then she saw it.

Arnold's car.

It looked a hundred times worse in real life. The top had completely bent in on itself and the beautiful paint was permanently etched into the asphalt. The tires were a shredded mess of metal and rubber. But that wasn't what distressed her, what did that was the small pool of blood that collected just underneath her beloved's blue Prius.

Helga broke down there, she fell to her knees and grabbed her long flowing tresses and pulled. Her eyes watering in an instant. She was sure she would die there with her heart torn to shambles. She tried to scream but her throat only managed a long strangled sob.

"Miss are you okay?" She didn't register that anyone was talking to her. She had reached the end of her rope. Her hopes for a future were gone. There was nothing left without him.

"Miss?"

"Better take her to the hospital" another voice suggested.

The two men picked her up and placed her in an ambulance. But this wasn't right? He had to have been saved or something.

"Survivors?" Helga managed. "Him?" She pulled out her locket and showed them the picture of a, now twenty year old Arnold.

"Hey, it's the kid with the football shaped head"

Helga's head picked up and she grabbed the man by his collar. "Where is he!"

"And you are?" the first man asked

"Ugh! He's my! Never mind that just… I have to know"

"He's headed to the hospital. He's lost a lot of blood" the second man said

"Well it's a good thing we are in an ambulance! Let's go!"

The ambulance tore off through the highway, a perfect path being carved through the streets as cars let them pass. Helga's leg twitched and ached with the need to do anything but sit and wait. What if there was nothing they could do for her beloved? What if he were no longer in the same world as her?

She held a hand over her already unstable heart and pressed hard. She couldn't live in a world where he wasn't alive… where he didn't exist. Never having him return her feelings was one thing but to not even have him know her feelings was worse. She needed to know he was okay? Helga held back her tears, surely her bond with Arnold was strong enough that she could tell if he were in mortal danger.

I'm always there to save him, she thought, it's not supposed to be this way. Tears stung at the brim of her eyes. Her hand drifted to the inside of her shirt where she pulled the locked out, she traced the edge of the heart locked, her mind went back to fourth grade. All of it was for this? For her to lose him even before their lives had even started?

The ambulance stopped and Helga jumped out only to be greeted by Gerald and Phoebe. "How is he?"

"We don't know. We just got here."

"So he is here then?" Gerald cringed "I'm going to find out where he is. Gerald walked off into the hospital. Helga looked away; she wasn't ready to find out.

"Leave it to the football head to get into trouble like this!"

"Helga!" Phoebe warned. "Stop. It's time to stop. Arnold is in there… maybe it's time to admit that you love ice-cream."

"You're right."

So here she was watching the monitor in front of her, Arnold was a number now, a number on a screen. She could find out where he was by watching. Currently Arnold was in the O.R. and had been there for hours. Helga paced and watched, all the while coming up with a way to tell Arnold how much she loved him.

Helga glanced around the waiting room, she was alone. Gerald and Phoebe had gone to Arnold's to pick up things he might need if he were to make it… she gulped… out of the surgery alive. The pain was back again, this time she fell to her knees. "Please, god… I know I never come to you for help but if you could… could find it in your heart to spare my beloved. If not for me then for the world. He is likely the last kind-hearted soul left in the universe. We need him… I need him."

Helga peeled herself off the ground and watched as the screen filtered through different names. "Helga Pataki?" the doctor walked in with a clip board in hand. "I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

"Don't… don't say that."

"He just lost too much blood, we… did all we could… he's not going to make it another day." He whispered.

"No! That's not true! I haven't gotten to tell him my true feelings for him. Not in a real way. This can't be happening!"

"I am sorry Ms. Pataki."

* * *

Let me know whatcha think.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the summary will keep changing until I find just the right fit.

* * *

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The funeral was a blur.

Helga remembered drifting through a sea of friends. She remembered being hugged. She remembered the soothing tone of friendly voices as they whispered words of sorrow that she neither needed nor wanted to hear.

She stopped at the front of the room where Arnold's coffin sat adorned with flowers. The arrangement was beautiful, designed by Helga herself. It was perfect. Helga reached out and placed her dainty hand over the cool car-like material. She suppressed the urge to claw through the metal, reach in and wake her beloved from death's cold sleep.

"Oh Arnold." The room was quiet. "My love." she fell to her knees in a moment of weakness. "If only I had confessed my love to you. If only you knew and we were together, could I have prevented this tragedy from transpiring?"

"It's so sad." Rhonda Lloyd wiped her eyes, she knew of Helga's feelings for Arnold, heck everyone did. It wasn't hard to figure out after a few years. However, everyone kept it a secret; if Helga wasn't ready then she wasn't ready. "To love someone and never tell them how you feel?"

"Yeah, you never know when someone's gonna bite the bullet. Life is too short to wait." Sid added.

"I recon, it's gonna be a hard year for all of us. Arnold was the best friend a guy could ever have." Stinky said, holding the hand of his wife Gloria. She rubbed his back and gave his hand a squeeze. "It's time." Stinky said and stood up along with Harold, Sid, Gerald, Brainy, and Eugene. They walked up to Arnold's resting place and lifted the coffin up.

Helga stood up and watched as the boys, her friends carried her true love out of the church toward the waiting hearse. As the church emptied around her, Helga took a deep breath; all of the people from the neighborhood came to pay their respects. Arnold had helped hundreds of people through his short life. He was an Angel. He was… he was… why was?

Helga shook her head and followed the crowd out to the funeral procession. Helga's pink convertible was first in line behind the hearse.

When they arrived at the cemetery Helga sat in her car, never daring to move. Once Arnold was in the ground it was over. Helga brought both of her hands to her face and cried.

"Helga?" Phoebe spoke

"Helga?"

Suddenly Helga was in her apartment. Had she dreamed the whole thing? She sat up. Her face felt tight with dry tears. "Phoebe... I just had the most horrible nightmare. I have to tell Arnold how I feel before it's too late."

Phoebe shook her head. "I'm not surprised you don't remember much, you were floating around like a ghost for the past week."

"Week!" Helga Fell back onto the bed and pulled the covers over her head. Everything came flooding back to her. And the pain, the pain was so unbearable that it made her curl up into a tight ball.

"Helga, maybe it will do you good to get out, do some work, write" phoebe paused, "its not healthy to stay in bed like this."

"Since when has anything I've done been healthy?" she pulled he covers down away from her face and looked away. "I have no reason to live. My muse is gone...What does a writer do without her muse?"

"Helga, I'm sorry... But please don't kill yourself."

"I'm not going to kill myself. I don't have the guts." Phoebe frowned, that wasn't a good enough reason and Helga knew it, "and part of me," she added, "thinks he's still here somewhere."

"Helga."

"I know, not healthy."

"No. Maybe it's a way for you to heal." Phoebe whispered softly and placed her hand over her broken friend's arm.

"So the funeral… that's where I remember being last."

"That was a week ago." Phoebe looked at her with sad eyes.

Helga ran a hand through her tangled hair. "I must look like hell."

"Yes, but it's understandable."

"Yeah…" Helga looked at her hands and brought her fingers up to touch her cheeks. She had cried so much that she wasn't sure she had anymore tears left for the rest of her life.

"Hey, why don't I call the girls and we have a night out on the town?" Helga looked at her; it would be nice to see everyone again, since moving on to college they had little time to spend together. "I'll set it up."

"Make it spontaneous or I'll just try to figure out a way to get out of it later."

"Making." Phoebe took a mental note. And for the first time in days Helga smiled.

* * *

"And I got them half off at the Gucci outlet store." Rhonda Lloyd told Nadine over hot mocha lattes one afternoon. Phoebe had called them to wait for Helga.

"That's great Rhonda." Nadine, generally happy about her friend's savings conquest, smiled.

"Hello girls." Phoebe walked in slowly and looked around for any, 'Arnold distractions' "Helga is coming in a few minutes. Rhonda, please can you get rid of that lemon wedge."

"Oh Sure." She plucked the wedge free. "It's kinda strange that this would remind her of him. But then I guess I can see it."

"Alright, now she isn't used to being around people." Phoebe continued.

"She's only been locked in her apartment for a week."

"Still. Try not to…"

"It's alright, Phoebs. I'll be alright. I took plenty of happy pills this morning." The girls laughed nervously. "So what's new?"

"Rhonda was just telling me about the Gucci bag she just bought on sale."

"You, buy things on sale?"

"For your information, it was a limited addition, one-of-a-kind bag. I missed it when they first came out because I was in Italy. I saw it at the outlet and I just had to have it." Rhonda stuck her nose up.

"Sorry, princess." Helga mumbled.

"Helga, perhaps this would be a good time to go over book covers for your new book. You've been putting it off. I Spoke to your publisher they need the cover today." Phoebe sunk down under the table and returned with two sheets of paper.

"The one on the left." Helga sighed. "Hope it's a good one. It is my last book, after all." The girls looked at her in shock. "Don't give me that look; I just don't have anything left to write."

"Bull!" Rhonda stood up and slammed her hands on the table. "Look, Helga I know you are sad because you lost Arnold but he wouldn't want you to stop writing. He loved your books."

"H-he did?" Helga paused.

"Yes. I love them too. We were in a book club together. He loved your books. He would talk about all this inner beauty you had, that reading your books let him get to know the real you. You can't stop writing. You just can't" the café was quiet for a moment. When the bustle returned, Rhonda sat back down.

"I just don't know if I can." Helga said finally. "I've lost my will, my muse."

"I'm not saying right away, I know you'll need some time. Hell, when Harold had a heart attack it took me months to finally shop again."

"He didn't die." Helga said.

"Still, I know it will take time."

"Phoebe?"

"Yes?"

"Let me see those covers again." Rhonda smiled and the girls went on to talk about their lives like they always did.

* * *

"The prisoner is awake." A man with a cold voice whispered. "He wishes to know what is going on and where he is and so forth."

"I will be in to see him in a moment." Another voice whispered.

"I can hear you!" the prisoner called from his place in a tent. He seemed to be strapped into a chair, very sturdy and old. Splinters were digging into his wrists as he rubbed them against the armrests in an attempt to slip from the straps that bound him. "What do you want with me?" they ignored him.

He remembered driving home, a flash, screaming, white hot pain, a flash of blue and red lights. He remembered hearing his heartbeat drumming in his ears loudly. Then all of a sudden he woke up in a tent. It was dark and the air was sticky and smelled of smoke. There were no windows in his tent only the sound of birds to tell him whether or not it was morning.

"Shut up in there to we'll gag you again." Cold voice said. "You'll learn soon enough what your mission is." He hissed.

"You can't keep me here. Whatever it's for I would rather die than do what you ask!" The prisoner shouted.

Cold voice stuck his head into the tent and flashed a toothy grin. "You are dead." He was wearing a hockey mask that showed his teeth and eyes.

"What?" the prisoner's voice cracked in fear? Was he going to die here without knowing why?

"No one is looking for you. No one will come for you. You have no choice but to help us." The second man said as he shoved cold voice to the side. He stepped into the tent and flashed his prisoner a smile. "Nice to see you again."

"Scheck!"

"Ah, I see you remember me." He smiled and walked in.

"What are you planning this time?" The prisoner struggled harder.

"I have it on good authority that you are in possession of a certain map." His prisoner glared into Scheck's cold black eyes. "So my source was correct. All I want you to do is give me the map."

"I'll never give it to you. Besides I burned that map a long time ago."

"Even so, someone like you, I assume would make a copy of it," his prisoner scoffed "maybe not on paper but in your mind." Scheck leaned in and stabbed his finger at his prisoner's temple for emphasis.

"I'll never tell you."

"Oh I think you will. Because until you do we are going to tear down every inch of this forest until we find it." His prisoner's eyes widened. "That's right, now you know where we are don't you?"

"San Lorenzo."

"That's right. Welcome to San Lorenzo… or should I say welcome home, Arnold" He laughed and lifted the flap of the tent with a loud snap leaving his prisoner alone.

How did Scheck find out all about Arnold's true home, or hear of the map… what business did Scheck have in San Lorenzo anyway? Arnold struggled against his binds once more and let out a frustrated groan. There was no way he would ever tell Scheck where the Green-eyed people were.

* * *

As the months went by Helga slowly regained her ability to write. Her newest book was flying off the shelves and once again she was in the top ten of the Hillwood City Times bestseller list. It was a good high and she needed the distraction of book signings and interviews. Being busy, that was the key.

"60 Minutes wants to talk to me?" Helga asked over coffee with Phoebe. "Yes. They wanted to do a story on the Tomato Incident and how you saved our neighborhood. Gerald is going to be there too."

"I don't know much about the Tomato Incident but I can talk about the contract Scheck tried to sign with my dad and how I knew where to find the document." Helga paused; pain began to shoot through her body.

"Helga?" Phoebe's voice was dripping with concern.

"Sure. I'll do it." She put on a fake smile. "Who am I to turn them down?" Phoebe smiled brightly and pulled out her cell phone.

Helga tuned out the rest of her lunch date with Phoebe as she was drawn back to that night; the night she shared her first real kiss with Arnold. Helga brought her fingers to her lips. "Okay, it's all set." Phoebe said, pulling Helga from her memories.

"When is it?"

"Tonight, if you are up for it."

"Sure, I have nothing else to do."

* * *

That evening Helga arrived at the studio, when she walked in she could hear the booming voice of a man. She guessed that he was the interviewee before her. She flinched at his voice, he was yelling. Maybe 60 Minutes had busted him for something. She listened.

So you are saying that hospitals are doing this?" The interviewer asked.

"I can say that it is a possibility. I am not saying that my hospitals have anything to do with it." Loud voice answered

Helga's mind trailed off when she reached the end of the hall and was greeted by a woman behind and oval desk. "Hi, I'm Helga Pataki, I'm here for my interview" the woman looked through her computer and gave Helga a look of boredom.

"Oh right, that happy story piece." The woman rolled her eyes; apparently she was only interested in real news. Helga shrugged. "They are almost finished with the hospital guy, just wait over there."

'Hospital guy? Must be the guy talking now,' she thought. 'I can hear him from down the hall.'

"No one has ever been reported missing from my Hospitals, I assure you." The hospital guy said his voice carrying the weight of danger.

"That isn't the issue here, sir. Your hospitals have a high death rate. What people are saying is that maybe at least half of your patients aren't really dead." Helga leaned in further.

"Why would I put my hospitals' reputation on the line like that?"

"That is true. But the story is that you fake a patient's death then you are working with a funeral hall to supply you with empty coffins. Then you are selling your patients off to the highest bidder."

"That is completely false. I mean just listening to the story seems farfetched. Who would do that? I am telling you those stories are just that, Stories."

"Well there is no evidence after all."

"That's right, people get upset about losing someone they love, I understand that, but our hospitals do a lot of good too…"

"Helga Pataki?" the woman at the desk called to her, she seemed rather irritated. "They are ready for you," she led Helga to the room and looked up as the Hospital guy slid past her. It was the doctor. The one who told her Arnold was not going to make it. Helga swallowed hard. What did it all mean?

* * *

Reviews are a girl's best friend


	3. Chapter 3

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Edited by my friend Amanda. Thanks

* * *

Arnold woke with a start. It was the fifth time he had fallen asleep and awoken the same way. His dreams kept him from getting any sleep. The first time he had fallen asleep, visions of his parents never returning flashed before his eyes. The second time, he dreamt of his more recent car accident. His other dreams were of Scheck succeeding in killing everyone in South America.

"Let me go!" the Spanish accent was thick.

Arnold sat straight-up as the flap to his tent opened with the force of a body being shoved through it. It was a woman, about his age, with long black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a dress in various colors and patterns typical of women in South America. She was covered in dirt and her eyes held a fire in them.

Scheck entered the tent after a few seconds and introduced them, "Arnold, meet Bella. Bella, Arnold." Scheck smiled his sinister smile.

"H-he burned down my village!" she screamed, and tried to wrench her arm away from his grip. Arnold took the time to notice the burns on her body.

"You only have Arnold to blame for that, my dear. He is responsible."

"What are you talking about?" She paused and glared at Arnold causing him to flinch.

"Scheck, let her go. This is between the two of us."

"No, you see, your major flaw is wanting to help people before yourself. That little quality has always seemed to be your downfall." He laughed, "So, Bella here is going to convince you to help me find the Green Eyed People."

Bella snorted in anger and turned to face Scheck. "Are you crazy? The Green Eyes do not exist."

"Oh no, my dear, the Green Eyes are still here. Arnold has met them."

"You Lie!" She spat.

"He is lying, I have never met them personally."

"What? You mean to say that they are here?" Bella grabbed at something around her neck, beneath her dress.

"But I don't know where they are." Arnold said, his voice heavy with desperation.

"Enough." Scheck said, "Perhaps you need more time to think about your little situation." Scheck grabbed Bella by her neck and lifted her up off the ground. She sputtered and clawed at his hands but he was much stronger than she was. "Enjoy your night, Arnold," he said. They left the tent; Arnold was alone again.

The night air carried a thick coat of heat as Bella's pained screams weaved in and out of the wind; they were torturing her and letting Arnold hear. There wasn't anything he could do. He couldn't give up the Green Eyes after all they had done for him. He couldn't free himself and get Bella away from Scheck. "AAHHHH," Arnold screamed. He screamed for Bella. He screamed for his parents. He screamed for his helplessness.

After a few hours of screaming, both his and Bella's, Arnold's voice gave out. He clutched the arms of the chair he was tied to and squeezed as hard as he could. Bella was dead, and it was all because of him. Scheck would just kidnap more innocent people and do the same thing. Scheck was a psycho who would keep to his word and kill everyone in South America.

Arnold didn't know when he finally passed out or even how long he had been in that tent. He felt it had to be a little less than a week because he hadn't had anything to drink since he had first arrived. He wasn't dead but he was coming close, he needed water.

Birds chirping just outside his tent were enough to keep him sane, to know there was still life out there. He had to believe that someone would put an end to Scheck. Karma was a force he was well aware of, a force he believed in with all of his heart.

The flap to the tent opened and the sun cut through the small room like a knife through butter. One of Scheck's men stood at the entrance wiping blood off of a knife, "Have anything you want to tell us?"

"Where is Bella?" Arnold spat.

"She's taking a little nap," the man smirked.

"You bastards!"

"Watch your mouth," the man warned as he took a step closer, "Or I will send you to see that little brat." The man then slapped Arnold so hard across the face that his head snapped to the side.

"Why?" Arnold turned his head back to the man slowly. "Why did you kill her?" He spat a bit of blood out of his mouth. "She did nothing to you!"

"Just a pawn."

"I will never tell you where to find them!" Arnold vowed.

"Then more people will die because of you." The man said, starting to leave. He stopped and turned back to Arnold. "Oh, this belonged to that girl," he tossed an object into Arnold's lap, "to remind you of the life you took." The man laughed and left.

Arnold looked down at his lap and winced. It was the object that Bella was clutching beneath the top of her dress before. Arnold now understood why she had done it. It was a simple necklace with a few brightly colored beads on each side of a charm. The charm held a picture of an eye, an eye Arnold had seen before. Bella had had some connection to the Green Eyes, but what? Arnold closed his eyes at the pain of realizing he would never know.

After hours of thinking and crying, Arnold's stomach started to betray him. The pain of starvation was white and hot. He began to feel that dying would be easier, then Scheck couldn't use him anymore. Scheck wouldn't stop hurting innocent people, but at least it wouldn't be Arnold's fault.

He cringed at his unfamiliar selfish thoughts and took a breath to brace himself against another wave of pain. He wouldn't give in; if Scheck really wanted the map from him, then he would not let him starve. He would hold out for Bella.

* * *

Helga had grown suspicious of the doctor and began to follow him around. She had borrowed Phoebe's Hyundai Elantra to blend in with the street traffic. Of course, she never told Phoebe the real reason she needed the car. She had no proof that the doctor had done anything wrong… yet.

The first week the doctor just did normal doctor things. He helped people, worked late, went home and watched T.V. before doing it all over again the next day. Helga was about to call it quits when the doctor slipped out of his house in the middle of the night. "A little break in routine, Doctor?" Helga whispered and started the car to follow him.

The doctor drove for hours, taking a route that lead Helga to believe he knew someone was following him. Helga backed off a bit but continued on. They pulled up a long driveway, passing under a sign that read _Cemetery_; it was the same cemetery where Arnold was buried. Helga ignored the stinging in her eyes and focused on her goal; if she was right, then Arnold was still alive.

Helga caught up with the doctor's now-parked car and turned her headlights off to search for him. She found him handing a stack of money to a man. Helga waited a few moments before stepping out of the car to get a closer look. She stopped at the top of a hill and grimaced when they walked behind a mausoleum. She had lost them, but thankfully the mausoleum carried their voices.

"Excellent work; my client is happy, and after the burial you will get the other half of your cut," the doctor said.

"I will have a coffin made. I have your measurements."

"Good."

Helga inched closer and a twig snapped beneath her feet. "Shit," she whispered and scrambled away behind a grave.

"Were you followed?"

"Of course not!" the Doctor said, "It was probably a squirrel. Want me to lose my job?"

"Well I don't want to lose my job either, if people found out about this it would be over."

"I know," the doctor said and took a breath.

"Where is good old Mr. Oswald going?"

"Some place in Russia; they are testing a new drug," the doctor said.

"Ah, well as with everyone else, he will wish he really were dead."

"What?" Helga mouthed. So the story was true; the doctor was working with the cemetery to sell people.

The next morning, Helga returned Phoebe's car. "Thanks," she said, as she handed the keys to her best friend.

"No problem. So is your car all fixed now?" she asked.

"What?"

"Your car, you took it to the shop." Phoebe paused a moment and eyed Helga carefully. "What did you really use my car for?"

"Ah," Helga bit her lip, "meet me at Arnold's grave tonight. Bring Gerald. And please, don't let anyone see you," Helga warned.

"Helga…" Phoebe was hesitant, "what are we going to do at Arnold's grave? You have to accept that he is gone."

"No, he's not! At least, I have a feeling he's not," Helga said.

"What?"

"I was thinking that we never… none of us actually saw his body. I mean, we went on the doctor's word and they offered to pay for the funeral… I mean, what hospital does that?"

"Are you suggesting that Arnold's body was not buried?"

"Not suggesting, I am saying that he is not in that coffin, and he's not dead."

"This is ridiculous," Phoebe paused; she wanted to get it through to Helga that she _had_ to move on. "I've gone along with this long enough; it's time to let it go."

"Phoebe, the doctor is in on it and so is the manager of the cemetery."

"Helga, please." Phoebe's anger slowly simmered to a boil.

"Listen, I was following the doctor."

"You used my car to stalk some guy?"

"Phoebe…" Helga tried to interrupt.

"No, Helga! I know you are hurting, but you aren't the only one. We miss him too," her voice softened, "Maybe you should take a vacation until you can think straight again."

"Phoebe!" Helga stopped Phoebe's rant by grabbing her shoulders. "You are my best friend, and I know this sounds crazy but you have to believe me."

"Why? You don't believe yourself."

"What?"

"Why are we going to the cemetery?" She didn't wait for Helga to answer. "Because you want to dig up Arnold; you want to make sure. If you believed your story, you wouldn't need to check."

"Ph-"

"No. When we dig him up all we will see is his body." She started to cry. "I don't want my last memory of him to be what we see in that coffin."

"Oh…" Helga stopped. She would need to find Arnold on her own. "Know what? I think I will take that vacation. I will let you know where and when, when I figure it out myself."

"Alright." Phoebe wiped her eyes and smiled as Helga hugged her.

"Don't cry," Helga said, "I'll call you." Helga walked the two blocks back to her house, all the while thinking about how crazy she was being. "When I bring him back, they will all see," she thought.

Helga stopped at her front door and looked up at the stars, wiping a tear from her eye. "Arnold, wherever you are, wait for me." Helga ran inside quickly. Arnold was alive and she could feel it.

Helga went to her room, changed into dark clothes, and grabbed a shovel from her basement. She then headed out the door and out towards the cemetery.

* * *

Arnold was thirstier then he could ever remember; he needed water. He opened his eyes as the flap of his tent opened but no one was there; then again, his head was spinning, he could have been wrong.

"Those bastards. Don't even know how to take care of hostages," Arnold heard someone say. The voice was familiar. "I'll get you out," she said, "and I came to get my necklace back."

"Bella?" Arnold's voice cracked.

"Shh, they are sleeping now. This is the only chance to leave." Bella started untying Arnold from the chair and soon his arms were free. "Come on," Bella said and pulled Arnold onto his feet. He stumbled.

"Bella…"

"Go. You have to get back to America and tell them what Scheck is up to," she said.

"They won't help."

"They will get Scheck out of here," she said, "There is a river behind us, so just dive and you should be alright."

"Wait," Arnold said, as Bella lifted the back of the tent to reveal a long hill with a drop off at the end, "I don't understand… You're here."

"They tricked you. They wanted you to think I was dead. Just go." She pointed out.

"What about you? They'll kill you for sure if they find out you helped me."

"I need to distract them so you can get away."

"No."

"Ugh, you American boys." She got up and shoved Arnold down and out the hole where he rolled down and out of sight.

"I'll come back to save you!" he called and stood up just as he got to the drop off.

"Oh no, you don't!" one of Scheck's men heard the commotion and was ready to snatch Arnold. Arnold was faster; he turned and dove into the water below the drop-off.

"If you survive, we will find you!" the man called and he headed back to camp.


	4. Chapter 4

Now or Never

Chapter 4

* * *

Helga ran thought the cemetery her feet sinking slightly into the deep soft grass almost as if the spirits of the dead were pulling her under. She ignored the creepy feeling; her need to uncover the truth was just too powerful. She took a breath, his grave was a lot farther than she thought, though it could have to do with the fact that she had been running the whole time.

Taking another breath, to steady her nerves this time, Helga slowed to a walk upon seeing Arnold's headstone. She looked up at the dark sky and shivered, the moon was trying in vain to penetrate the storm clouds. If she didn't hurry it would rain and it would be that much harder to dig up Arnold's grave.

When she finally reached the grave she fell to her knees before her beloved's headstone, she dug her nails into the fresh sod and bowed her head in a silent prayer. She dug her perfectly manicured hands in deeper and cringed at feeling as dirt lodged itself in her nails. Helga yanked her hands up and pulled the square foot of sod up, it made a slight ripping noise. She placed the sod next to her and pulled up the other perfect squares of grassy carpet then stood up.

Shovel in hand Helga began to dig. The first scoop was easy, the second easier still but she still had six feet of earth to uncover and she was running out of time. Thankfully the moon failed in its effort to light the darkness making her harder to see. She wasn't sure if grave desecration was a felony or not but she was sure it was against the law. She couldn't help Arnold from prison.

After about three hours of nonstop digging Helga heard the thump. The thump of coffin lid meeting shovel. She tossed the shovel out of the hole and began digging at the earth with her hands and soon the entire coffin was uncovered. Helga took another breath and whispered sorry to Arnold if he were inside. She knelt on the half of the coffin that covered the body and lifted the other half that covered the head.

Helga glared down at the grey cinderblocks that were meant to represent the weight of a human body. They looked up at her and taunted her, each crack within their molded forms was laughing at her. How could she have been tricked this way?

Helga slammed the lid shut and bit the inside of her lip to keep from screaming in anger. She clenched her fist in front of her face and made a silent vow to show the doctor and the owner of the cemetery what she could do with ol' Betsy.

Helga put her fist down and glanced around the outside of the hole, she had been there a while and no one had shown yet but there was a chance someone would notice a pile of dirt. She climbed out of the hole and used all her strength to shove the dirt back into the hole. It wasn't perfect and there was a slight bulge in the ground but no one would really notice. She then put the sod back and clapped her hands to remove some of the dirt and noticed she'd lost a nail somewhere. She glared; they'd pay for that too.

* * *

Arnold woke up washed up along the side of the riverbank and coughed. He looked back at the rapid water and kissed the rocks beneath him. He didn't know how he managed to avoid all the sharp rocks and dangerous fish that inhabited the area but he wasn't going to question it.

When he felt strong enough to stand he scanned the area around him. The jungle was thick and it was going to be hard for him to get his bearings. It didn't matter, he first needed to go back to the camp and rescue Bella so he would simply follow the river back up.

Arnold searched the area for anything he could use. He found sharp rock, some veins he could use for rope and a small gourd-like fruit he had never seen before (he would empty it and use it as a canteen). When Arnold was sure he had what he needed he began to follow the river upstream.

Streams of sunshine managed to burst through the clouds and trees and Arnold smiled. They reminded him of Helga's long golden hair. Arnold paused. Why was he thinking of her all of a sudden? It had been a while since they had hung out and what he meant by hung out is Gerald would drag him to Phoebe's or Phoebe would drag Helga to his place for parties and the like.

The last time he had seen her was a week prior to the accident…

"_Huh, Hey Football head." Helga said from the corner of a club; club something or other, he couldn't remember. Phoebe and Gerald were somewhere in the crowd of lonely dancers. _

"_We are all grown up now, why do you insist on calling me that?" Arnold finally said._

"_It's a habit. What do you care all of a sudden?" she snapped_

"_I've always hated it."_

"_Duh. I wouldn't do it if you liked it." She said and Arnold sighed in defeat._

_After a few more moments of silence Arnold turned to look at her, the music had changed and Helga let out a subtle sound of enjoyment. Arnold glanced down at her feet which were tapping and her body was swaying a bit. "You like this song?"_

"_Yeah, so?" she blushed in slight annoyance. "If you make fun of me for liking this I'll punch you."_

"_Whoa. Calm down. I was just wondering if you wanted to dance." He said. Was he really asking her? He shrugged, why not? Though the last time they had danced together was in elementary school on April fool's day. _

"_In your dreams." Helga said and bit the inside of her cheek as if she hadn't meant to say that. Arnold, being the nice guy that he was, gave her another chance. _

"_Come on, we are at a club and you are practically dancing already." He gestured to her feet. "Dance with me." He grabbed her hand without giving her a chance to answer. He pulled her body close to his and suddenly he was hot_. Hot?

Arnold was snapped from his memories as he felt the hot sun on his skin, he had been so amerced in his memory that he failed to notice he was no longer in the shade and it was freaking hot. He took a swig of his makeshift canteen and decided it would be best to find a bit of food before moving on.

Arnold set his survival items on the ground and glanced around for a source of food. The river he had crawled out of earlier was now at least fifty feet beneath him. He made his way over to the ledge of the cliff and glanced down; there was no way he could find a vein long enough to fish and the water was moving too fast for him to catch anything anyway.

He decided that fish was out of the question so he would have to look in the lush forest for fruit or another source of meat. He picked a place to enter and walked into the forest but he didn't want to wander too far and get lost so he stopped midway and searched the area around him. Any fruits were way too high in the trees for him to reach and he sighed.

Before Arnold was about to resign himself to the fact that he may have to eat bugs, he spotted a small hole in a tree nesting three spotted eggs. He grabbed them quickly and hurried back to his resting place to build a fire.

It took him a few tries but Arnold finally got the fire working and as his eggs cooked he began to think about Helga again. She seemed to be popping up whenever he thought of… well anything. Why? Arnold sighed and leaned back against a tree, he wondered what all of his friends were doing. Then it struck him, he was thinking of his friends now, Helga was a friend… sort of so there was no need to worry about his odd thoughts of Helga.

They were just friends.

Although he would love to see even her.

"Oh grandpa I wish you were here to give me advice." Arnold sighed

"Is someone there?" Arnold's head spun around at another thick Spanish accent.

"Over here." Arnold said which was stupid because it could have been one of Scheck's men? He paled instantly.

"I saw a fire, are you okay?" called the man just before pushing through the trees. "Arnold?" the man said.

Oh crap.

"Arnold! It is you, I would never forget that head!" he said and rushed toward Arnold and scooped him up and hugged him tightly.

"Uh… who are you?" Arnold said and the man loosened his grip to look at him.

"You don't remember me from pictures or anything?" Arnold shook his head. "The name is Eduardo." Arnold's eyes lit up suddenly. "Ah, so you have heard of me." He set Arnold down and looked him over. "My, your parents would be so proud to see how big you've grown."

"My parents?" Arnold muttered

"Ah, but what are you doing out here?" he said as if sensing Arnold's pain caused by the mention of his parents.

"I was… it's a long story." Arnold sighed.

"Well you can tell me all about it on the way to my camp…Unless you want to stay out here for the night." Eduardo said.

"No thanks." Arnold said and together they put out the fire and headed toward Eduardo's camp.

* * *

"I'm worried about Helga." Phoebe said suddenly as she practiced fencing with Gerald.

"Why?" he said as he thrust his sword toward her only to get blocked.

"She seems to have this fantasy that Arnold is still live. She's even following his doctor and she wanted to dig up his grave." Gerald stopped and pulled his mask off.

"That's ridiculous."

"I think we should have he stay with us so we can watch over her." Phoebe pulled her mask off as well. "It must be hard to have feelings for someone and lose them like that."

"Feelings?"

"All this time she's prevented me from telling you her deepest darkest secret because you might tell but I guess it's okay to tell you now. Since preschool Helga has had strong loving feelings for Arnold."

"Get the fu… no way." Gerald blushed as Phoebe gave him death glare at his almost use of profanity. "That's crazy she's liked him that long? She never told him and now he's gone."

"It's not crazy… she just… you don't know what her life had been like. But that's not the point we need to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret."

"You're right." He said. "Invite her to stay but I doubt she'll say yes. Not when you don't believe her about Arnold."

"How can I believe her? What she thinks happened never happens. It isn't logical."

"Logical or not she is your best friend."

"I miss him too. I just don't want to think about his death." Gerald pulled her close and hugged her tightly. As they stood in their embrace the radio behind them began spouting the local news.

"_Hillwood city police are on the lookout for a suspect who desecrated the grave of Arnold…_" as the last name was said the Audio gave out but came back in time for the rest of the report. "_If anyone has any ideas on where we can find the one responsible please give us a call at…"_

"Oh shit." Phoebe said not caring about her curse word. "We have to find Helga."


	5. Chapter 5

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 5**

Edited by me, inspired by Michael Weston. (Burn Notice)

* * *

Eduardo's camp was small and consisted of a large trailer hooked to the back of a jeep. There were two other people sitting around a fire, one was cooking and the other was sharpening a stick into a spear with his knife. Arnold blinked at the sheer size of the knife; it was longer than his forearm and more jagged than sharks teeth.

"Problem, kid?" the man with the knife asked in a dark grungy American voice. "You want a better look at my knife?" he said in a way that gave Arnold the impression that the man meant more than just a look with his eyes. Arnold shook his head and backed up into Eduardo. Arnold had a bad feeling about the other men but if they were Eduardo's friends then they couldn't be so bad.

"Uh, no thanks." He said finally

"Leave the kid alone, Mick. This is Arnold." Eduardo clarified and made his way to his space around the fire. He patted the space next to him for Arnold.

"Oh right, from those stories." The man named Mick said and shrugged before going back to his carving. Arnold was surprised that Eduardo was even trading stories with the two other men. They weren't mentioned in the journal.

Eduardo, sensing Arnold's trepidation, spoke "Don't mind these two, it's been a long journey, we've been exploring the jungle for days and haven't come up with what we are looking for." Eduardo said then he gestured to each man in turn. "By the way, the man with the knife is Mick, and the man next to him is Jose, he doesn't speak much English but he's a nice guy."

"Nice to meet you... I'm Arnold." Arnold said awkwardly and raised his hand slightly before finally making his way to the space Eduardo made for him. The fire was hot but it felt good against his sore muscles. The river, now that he had time to feel it, had taken a lot out of him. He sighed. Now wasn't the time to let the pain take over.

"So, Arnold, what brings you here?" Arnold jumped as his mind came back into focus. Eduardo placed a hand on his shoulder and cocked his head to the side as if to ask if he were okay. Arnold nodded slightly.

"I'm not sure. I was in a car accident I think and then I woke up in a tent where I was being threatened for information. I managed to escape with the help of..." Arnold cloaked on the thought of losing Bella. "Well I escaped and that's where you found me." He bit the inside of his cheek and watched as Mick's head shot up.

"Information?" Mick asked. "What sort of information?" he twisted his knife in the glow of the fire where it reflected in his eyes, giving him a menacing look. "It had to be something pretty important for someone to go through all that trouble."

"They wanted Information on the Green Eyes," Arnold said as he looked away, "the location of the Green Eyes to be more specific." Arnold said and this time all three men stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"How do you know where they are?" Eduardo asked

Arnold suddenly felt cautious; and he always trusted his instincts so he answered carefully."They assume I do because of my parents but I didn't really know my parents." He said finally.

"So you don't?" Mick scoffed and went back to work on the spear.

"Of course not." Arnold sat up tall and looked the supplies the three men had. "Is that what you are looking for with your little expedition?"

"It's not little. The knowledge they possess will greatly help out mankind." Eduardo said.

"In what way? If you've never found them how do you know they are as great as you say they are?"

"That is due to your parents. The Green Eyes have helped us and we have helped them in return. It's only fair to assume that they can help us in other ways as well." Eduardo said. "There are legends associated with them too. People from Atlantis were said to have been advanced and the same is said of the Green Eyes."

"How will you find them? I am sure others have tried to find them as well and they had more than a trailer and a few computers and satellites."

"I have an edge the others do not have. I have personally been involved in helping them. Once they recognize me they might show themselves to us. They will know that we can be trusted."

Arnold kicked at the dirt under his feet and stared into the fire. "The men who took me won't stop until they find the Green Eyes and I don't know what they want with them but it can't be good."

"So join us. If we find them first we can warn the Green Eyes." Eduardo said quickly. "They may be even more willing to help if they see you."

"Alright," Arnold paused, "but first I need to rescue someone back at that camp, she saved my life."

"That doesn't sound like something you should do. If they catch you it'll be over. I mean if you don't know where the Green eyes are then they have no reason to keep you alive." Eduardo said.

"They won't catch me." Arnold smirked, "In fact they are going to let her walk right out of camp."

"How do you know that?" Mick said suddenly.

"I am going to convince them to do it." Arnold smirked.

"How?" Mick asked.

"I have a plan." Arnold said and began drawing the layout of the camp in the dirt beneath his feet. "Isabella is held in this tent," he marked it with an X, "When I was there I overheard some of the men relaxing because Scheck (the man in charge) takes a break for lunch. He locks himself up in his tent for an hour. While he is there his second in command is in charge. That is the man we need to speak to."

"How do you know he will help us?" Eduardo asked.

"Please, every second in command wants a shot at the big time. We convince him that freeing Bella will help him get something better in return. It's basic Marketing." Arnold smiled. "We just need a convincing offer. I'm thinking a fake map and an old looking rock might so the trick. Bella just has to make the man believe that she's the only one who knows the location of the fake items."

"How will she do that? She doesn't know the plan." Mick said, even more skeptical than before.

"By telling the man that she has no idea what he's talking about." Arnold smirked. "Let's just get ready; I would like to rescue her as soon as possible."

* * *

Helga ducked behind trashcans to avoid a couple of cops who were casually walking down the street. She had been on the Hillwood City news for hours and the cops were everywhere. They sure were putting a lot of effort to find her; I mean it wasn't as if she had killed someone. "The Doctor must have something to do with this." She whispered and held a fist up in front of her face. "You don't run an operation like that unless you have cops and feds in your pocket."

"Why there's a familiar sight." Helga dropped her head in defeat at the familiar southern draw of the voice behind her. "It's almost like it was yesterday, you was hiding behind trash cans in elementary schoo' on'accounta you didn't want now one to know you were talkin' to yourself."

"Stinky? What are you doing here?" Helga yanked him down by his shirt so they were inches apart. "Go away before you blow my cover!"

"I reckon you don't want me to do that." He said suddenly and pulled away from Helga, his feelings for her had never quiet resolved themselves.

"What? Yes I do!" she lifted her hand to smack him.

"But we can help you." He said and she lowered her hand.

"We?" Helga sneered. "Who's we?" she glanced around but there were no others to be found. "How many people know I am here?"

"It's just the four of us. Harold, Sid and me, and Lorenzo." He said. "We want to help you with your cause."

"And why the heck would you want do those?"

"I reckon we ought to talk about this someplace else." He said and handed her a hoodie. "Put this on. There are cops everywhere."

"Duh, why do you think I'm hiding!" Helga seethed and yanked the hoodie from Stinky's hands and put it on before following Stinky to a not so familiar mansion. Lorenzo greeted them cautiously and motioned for them to follow him to his room where Harold and Sid were waiting. "Okay, does someone want to tell me what's going on here?"

"You committed a felony by digging up Arnold's grave! We thought you were sick for doing such a thing, and then Sid saw this thing!" Harold said in his usual hyperactive panicked voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, on 60 minutes about that dr." Sid said.

"Right!" Helga said. "I overheard it when I went in for my interview. At first I was like, 'that's bull' but then I saw that it was Arnold's Doctor doing the interview."

"Right." Sid said. "We need to find out who they sold Arnold to and where he is. I assume you didn't find him in his casket."

"I didn't. Just cinder blocks." She clenched her fist so tight she could feel her blood threatening to break through her skin. "Why are you guys trying to help me? And how did you figure it out? I didn't tell anyone what I discovered."

"Not true." Lorenzo said. "You told Phoebe, she told Gerald and he told us. Gerald wants to believe you more than anything, Arnold was his best friend. He was a friend to all of us. "

"Well it's kinda hard for me to look for proof or for his location when the cops are looking for me everywhere." she said. "I mean they even have cops watching my old home. As if I would ever go back there." She stopped suddenly, not wanting to get into personal crap with them.

"That's what we are here for." Sid said, completely ignoring Helga's outburst. It wasn't as if they didn't know what Helga had grown up with. "I can use my leet hacking skills to get into any system." He smirked. "And with Lorenzo's technology it should be even easier to find out where Arnold is.

"Idiots, it's not like they post the information on the web for any hacker to find. We have to get into their system the old fashioned way. And I want to bring them down!" Helga said. "What we need to do is copy all of their files and once we find Arnold the FBI can find the other people and put an end to them."

"How are we gonna do that?" Stinky sighed. "We can't just walk in there and search."

"We need to be one of their customers." Helga smirked. "But we will ask for proof of their deliveries and while they are distracted with that one of us, I vote Lorenzo, copies the files."

"But if they are showing you proof on the very computer they keep the files on then how are you going to get them away from the computer long enough for me to do that?" Lorenzo asked.

"We'll worry about that after we figure out the first part of our plan." Helga said. "We need another member, someone to be the "Dead body" that we are buying. And we need a way to make the bad guys pick our new member." Helga paused. "They have to be able to withstand pain because we don't know how exactly they will fake the death."

"I'll do it?" Harold said finally. "And maybe they will do something to me to make everyone think I had a heart attack since I've had one before. It won't have to be as severe as a car accident."

"No good." Sid said. "Who's going to believe the buyer wants someone as big as you… no offence. And besides we don't want to face Ronda's wrath." He shuttered.

"I will find someone." And then Helga said with a smirk. "In fact that very someone owes me a big favor." She smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Arnold, Mick, and Eduardo followed the river up to Scheck's camp. Arnold wasn't entirely sure it was the right way but it was a start. I wouldn't take them long to find a camp that huge in the middle of the jungle. As they walked Arnold went over the plan in his head. It wasn't perfect but with the resources available it would have to do. He had buried the rock (also known as the artifact) deep within the jungle and made a map that lead right to it. He just needed Bella and her one escort to be far enough away for an ambush. Arnold smirked, and now with Mick there it was sure to be easy.

"Are you sure this is going to work? By the sound of things, I think Scheck's other men will notice when a prisoner is let out." Mick asked.

"It will be fine. And it's all we've got. You just have to sell your part." Arnold said.

"Don't worry about my part, if this fails it will be because the plan sucks." Mick said.

"You'll see." Arnold said.

"Shh, there it is." Eduardo said suddenly, cutting off Arnold's last word. Arnold peered through the trees at the familiar camp. Arnold scanned the area from the river to the tents to locate Bella's tent. When I saw it, it took everything in his power to hold his ground.

"So where is this second in command?" Mick asked, never taking his eyes off of the giant tent at the far end of the encampment. "That's gotta be Scheck's tent. Only a boss would have a tent that big." Arnold noticed it too, it was hard to miss. It stood out like a sore thumb, while the surrounding tents were standard military tents; Scheck's tent resembled a circus tent. "He's obviously not worried about getting caught." Mick said and Arnold nodded in agreement.

"It doesn't matter." Eduardo said, "What time does the shift change take place?"

"I don't know. We are going to have to scout for a couple of days to see." Arnold said. "I was trapped in a tent and for who knows how long. People aren't big on giving you the time when you are a prisoner."

"A few days?" Mick glowered at the idea of being trapped in the jungle surrounded by god only knew what. "Is this even worth it? What if they already killed the girl?" Arnold glared at him, how insensitive. Then again, Arnold wasn't surprised.

"They didn't." he said. "If they wanted to kill her they would have done it for real when they were trying to trick me. No, they need her for something."

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Eduardo said. "If we stay this close someone is bound to spot us."

"We'll move back a bit and take turns watching them." Arnold said, "I'll take first watch and you guys can set up a small camp, but no fire."

"Do you think we're stupid?" Mick burst. "Of course we wouldn't start a fire!"

"SHH!" Arnold held his index finger to his lips. Eduardo face-palmed and sighed.

"We'll set up camp, come on Mick." Eduardo said and left with Mick through the trees. Arnold looked back at the camp and sighed. It was going to be a long couple of days.

* * *

Helga pulled on a long trench coat and a hat to cover her hair; she had to hide if she were to make it to the "asset's" house. Sid had volunteered to go but Helga thought it would be best to speak with asset in person. Helga quickly walked to the house and knocked on the door. She waited a few moments before she heard the click of the door unlocking and stood taller as the door opened.

"Hello, Lila." Helga said, trying her best to hide her smirk though it was coming through in her tone.

"H-Helga? What are you doing here?" Lila asked in a soft voice.

"I am here to cash in on that loan." Helga said.

"I am afraid that I don't have the money to pay you back, just yet." She said looking down at her hands in shame.

"Relax, I am not asking for money, in fact, if you do me this favor you can forget about it." Helga said and continued when Lila looked up at her in delight. "We need you to… well, play dead." Lila looked at her like she was crazy.

"Excuse me?" Lila blinked a few times trying to register when she had heard.

"Can we talk about this inside?" Helga glanced around just to make sure the cops hadn't spotted her.

"Of course." Lila pulled back and let Helga walk in. Lila's house hadn't changed much from the first time Helga had seen it in fourth grade. Lila worked two jobs in order to pay for her father's new medical bills. The bills were the reason Lila owed Helga money in the first place. Helga decided that if Lila could do this job and get Arnold back she'd offer Lila a better job with health insurance for her father. But she'd save that tidbit for when the time was right.

They took a seat on the couch and Lila stiffened, she was afraid of what was on Helga's mind. "I'm sorry about Arnold." Lila offered.

"Don't be. He's fine." Helga admitted, "That's why I am here, actually." Helga leaned in toward Lila. "You see, Arnold is alive."

"Alive!? How do you know?"

"I dug up his grave." Helga paused, "he wasn't in there. It only confirmed what I overheard in the graveyard. You see the doctor and grave keeper are working together; they are running a human trafficking ring. See a client comes in and puts in an order for a person; they find the right one and arrange an accident. The doctor then takes the person and tells the loved ones that he or she has died. After that he sells the "body" to the grave keeper. He has a fake burial for them and then sells them to the client."

"What? That's crazy. No one would do that."

"No, it's real and I have to get Arnold back. I need your help, like I said." Helga paused, decided on the direct approach and continued. "We need you to be the next victim. We need to get close to the computers and see where they sent Arnold."

"Oh, I don't know Helga." Lila. "It sounds just ever so dangerous."

"You will be safe. We'll put a tracker on you."

"Who's we?"

"Sid, Stinky, Harold, Lorenzo." Helga said. "Sid will put in an order for a cute redhead you won't go anywhere dangerous."

"But why do you need me if you are just hacking into a computer?" she looked at her, "or is this some sort of joke. You want to hurt me?"

"What? No. you are just the perfect person for this. You are sweet and the only redhead in the area. This way we can be sure you will get picked. Please, help us, if not for me then for Arnold."

"Helga…"

"Do it for your father too. When this is over I am planning on giving you a job at my father's company. You'll have excellent health coverage; your father will be fine." She paused. "I hate that this is coming out as a bribe. I was going to let you have the job regardless."

Lila took a breath, "I'll be safe?"

"One-hund- or ninety-five percent safe."

"Ninety-five percent?" Lila looked at her, seriously now.

"Well, you know that accident they staged for Arnold. I have no idea how they will get you but I don't think that part will be pleasant." Helga admitted.

Lila hesitated a moment longer and nodded, "I'll do it. Arnold would do it for me." she smiled. "I guess it's our turn to save him."

"Exactly." Helga agreed and shook Lila's hand. "Get your things in order and meet me at Lorenzo's house tomorrow at three." Helga stood and headed for the door. She paused and looked back over her shoulder at Lila. "Thank you." She said and walked out.

Helga made her way back to the safety of Lorenzo's house without any problems and sat on the bed that was provided for her and worked on the plan in her head. 'Come on Helga ol'girl, the plan will work, just get some sleep.' She thought to herself. Helga fell back into the pillows and closed her eyes but her brain only worked over time.

_"Helga! Save me." it was Arnold's voice; he was trapped in a dark place. "Help me, Helga!" he called again._

_"Where are you!?" Helga shouted._

_"Help."_

_"I don't know where you are. I'll help you."Helga started running but Arnold's voice was coming from all directions. She ran faster and faster but her surroundings were stuck in place. She wasn't getting anywhere. She couldn't do anything and pretty soon Arnold's voice stopped. "Arnold, where are you?" she listened for a second. "Arnold?"She stopped running. "ARNOLD!"_

Helga shot up in bed and touched her cheek. Tears. Helga glared and gripped the sheets beneath her. "When I get a hold of whoever's got Arnold I'll kill them."

"Whoa. A bit extreme, don't you think?" Sid called from the open door. "I mean why go through all that trouble to get Arnold back only to get thrown in jail."

"Shut up, I was planning on making it look like an accident." She said. "What do you want?"

"Just wanted to let you know that breakfast is ready." Sid said.

"Why are you here so early?" Helga asked as she slipped out of bed.

"We all stayed here. It's home base."

"No one is after you guys you don't have to hide here too." She said.

"You never know what could come up. Lorenzo has the house to himself he likes the company." Sid said as he walked with Helga to the kitchen.

"Hey, Helga." Stinky and Harold said in unison. "We made you a plate."

Helga jerked away from Sid, "Alright, what's going on?!" she glared at them," why are you guys being weird?" the boys looked at each other for a moment then back at her. "What?"

"Have a seat." Sid said as he pulled at chair out for her. Helga did so reluctantly. "Okay, about the grave keeper. I wanted to check up on him so I followed him around yesterday and I heard him talking to the doctor. He wants out. He said that he didn't want to do this anymore if you were still out there."

"We can still…" Helga started.

"No, there's more, this morning, on the news." Sid paused. "They said the grave keeper was killed in an accident, he accidently drove his car into the river."

"WHAT?!" Helga looked at the three of them. "He was murdered for trying to back out."

"I know." Sid said. "But…"

"We lost our only lead to Arnold." Helga finished.

"Sorry, Helga." Sid said

"No. The doctor obviously doesn't want to give up his operation, no pun intended, he'll want to find a new corrupt grave keeper." Helga smirked. "Stinky, how would you like a new job?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

After a few days of watching the shift changes in Scheck's compound, Arnold was ready to put his plan in motion. A man by the name of Raymond was lucky contestant number one. Second in command, Raymond was always resentful of Scheck. He was heard bad mouthing Scheck to the other men. He was the perfect target for the plan. Greed was a word this man fully understood.

Mick stood at the entrance and waited for Raymond to let him in, "this had better be good." Raymond said. Mick knew that it was no empty threat from the looks of the rifle he had strapped over his shoulder.

"I assure you it is." Mick said as he dangled the fake map in front of Raymond. "Let's talk inside." Mick said and followed Raymond into the compound. Mick carefully surveyed his surroundings just in case he might need to escape. Tents flanked either side of the large compound and in the center was Scheck's. Mick was relieved that Raymond didn't lead them too close to Scheck's tent.

Once inside Raymond grabbed Mick and held a knife to his throat while his other hand restrained Mick's hands. "You have three seconds. It's been a while since I've killed something." He said as he broke Mick's skin slightly for emphasis.

Mick kept his temper in check; it wasn't the first time he had been in a situation like this. "If you kill me you'll never find the hidden treasure."

"Treasure?"

"That's right; I doubt your boss in there has shared the importance of that girl with you." Mick smirked.

"That girl? The hostage?"

"That's right. Hasn't it struck you as odd that he hasn't killed her yet? Didn't she fulfill her purpose, I mean now that the boy has escaped, why is she still here?" Mick asked and Raymond let the knife slip away. "And how much is your boss paying you for your troubles?"

"Once we find what he is looking for he has assured us that there will be plenty of riches to go around."

"How can you be sure?" Mick said. "How many men are employed under your boss? See if you help me with my plan we only have to split the treasure two ways. I have the map but only she can read it. See you have the girl I have the map fifty/fifty." Mick said.

"How do you know all of this stuff? Who are you?" Raymond held the knife to Mick's throat once more.

"I am Mick; I have been looking for that girl for years. I finally find her and you burnt down her village." He sighed inwardly, hoping Arnold's information was correct. "I followed you guys and have been watching. It was quite a sight, that boy escaping from a heavily armed compound."

"If I am seen taking that girl out I will be killed." Raymond finally said.

"We can get out if you put a bag over head while we move through the compound. I'm sure you have other hostages here." Mick said and Raymond nodded.

"I want to talk to the girl first. See if you are telling the truth." Raymond said. "Play nice or I will have to shoot you." Raymond warned as he released Mick from his grip. Raymond picked up a gun before shoving it against Mick's side careful not to let anyone who happened to be watching see it.

He walked Mick to the back of the compound and to the tent in which they kept Bella. Raymond shoved his way through the opening and kicked Bella's foot to wake her. "You've been keeping things from us, bitch."

Bella looked up slowly; Mick had to stop from stepping back at her fiery glare. "What do you want?"

"The treasure."

"What treasure?" Raymond back handed her so hard the chair she was strapped to nearly toppled over. She spat out blood and looked back at him.

"This man here says you know the location of a great treasure. You can read this map." He said.

"I have never seen that man in my life." Bella spat. "Pendejo!"

Raymond turned back to Mick, "She's never seen you? Surely she'd know if you were looking for her."

"You will believe her? She'd say anything to protect that treasure." Mick countered and Raymond paused to think it over before turning back to Bella. "Let's see if we can convince you to tell the truth." Raymond said and made his way over to untie Bella. "Try anything stupid and I will cut out your lying tongue." He said and yanked Bella to him before sliding a bag over her head.

* * *

It had been two days without movement from the good doctor but Helga was confident that the Doctor loved the pay and would be starting his operation soon. Stinky managed to get the job of grave keeper easily since the funeral home was desperate for one. The fact that Lorenzo and Sid put together a fake job history and references helped too.

"You reckon he'll try this funeral home again?" Stinky asked. "I mean you would think he'd find a different location since he is under suspicion already.

"That's why, along with your fake job history, Lorenzo and Sid gave you a new life, complete with a gambling problem and drug addiction. You'd be an easy target for the Doctor." She said.

"It's been two days with no bite." Stinky said.

"Maybe there is something I can do to speed things up." Helga said. "You just keep working." Helga said and left the funeral home and headed for home base. On the way she turned on her phone and called Gerald. "I need money."

"How about hello, long time no see, Gerald." He sighed. "Where have you been? Phoebe's been so worried about you." He said.

"I can't do anything about that now. I don't want her involved in this. I need your help. What do you know about money laundering?"

"It's a crime with serious jail time attached." He said.

"Of course. What I mean is how does it work? I'll need get some money together for a little project."

"What, because I'm black you call me? What makes you think I know about laundering money?"

"Shut up, you know this isn't about race, I know that you've been studying business and law so just help me."

"Okay, okay."

"I only need the money for a few seconds and then it can be sent back to where it came from." She said.

"If you don't get caught first." He paused. "What is this project? Does it have to do with Arnold?"

"Arnold…" Helga sighed. "You can't tell anyone about this." She said and explained the whole thing to Gerald, from the interview to the death of the grave keeper. "I need the money to convince the Doctor to take a job on the fly, he seems to be laying low now but if I have enough money his greed will take over and we can find Arnold."

Gerald was silent for a while before saying, "I'll help. Don't ask me how I know this and don't let Phoebe know about it either. I can get the money together in a couple of days. I need to run it through various channels to make sure it's not traceable and then you'll only have a short time. I'm going to need the Doctor's bank account number. We'll do the transfer in front of him and after he takes the deal the money will only be there for a week before it bounces back."

"Thank you Gerald."

"And if I get fired or jail time you'll have to deal with Phoebe's wrath." He said. "I'll call you when I'm ready." He said and hung up.

"Great. Two steps back." Helga said, slipping her phone into her pocket.

* * *

Arnold was startled by the sound of footsteps heading his way so he signaled Eduardo to be ready with the trap. He looked down at the ground where they had set up a human snare, once Raymond was in place Eduardo was to cut a rope that would capture him.

"Look at the map carefully," Mick said. "I know you know how to decipher it"

"Do this and you can go free?" Raymond said.

Mick was doing a good job of making sure it looked like Bella was leading the way since the code on the map was nothing but gibberish. Bella was still suspicions of Mick but he was helping her so she figured she'd play along for now. Bella leaned in close to Mick and whispered something to him.

"She said its right through to that clearing." Mick pointed, though Bella never whispered anything, he was glad that she had finally caught on.

They continued walking until Mick pulled them to a stop then he pulled Bella back and yelled "Now!" signaling for Eduardo to cut the rope which quickly scooped up Raymond in a huge net.

"You bastard! You tricked me!" Raymond Yelled, "you want the treasure to yourself!"

"There is no treasure." Mick smiled and Arnold stepped from the bushes.

"Arnold!" Bella called and ran into his arms.

"You are working for that kid! Dammit!" Raymond wiggled trying to get free but the net only swung from side to side.

"Hopefully your boss finds you before the wild animals do." Said Mick "let's go before he finds us though." He turned to Arnold

Back at Camp, Bella and Arnold sat around a fresh fire drinking some hot coffee. "You didn't have to come back for me."

"Yes I did. You saved me first and besides I need to stop Scheck. He might be willing to wait for me to show him where the green eyes are for now but that won't last and then he'll start bulldozing the whole forest." Bella gasped at the thought and grabbed for the necklace beneath her clothes. "I've been meaning to ask about that necklace." Arnold said.

"It is a key." Mick said suddenly and Arnold looked up to see they were cornered by Jose and Mick, who were pointing large jagged knifes at both of them.

"What's going on?" Arnold said and started to stand before he was shoved back down.

"Hand it over." Mick said.

"No." Bella held her necklace tightly and Jose advanced on her. She looked at Arnold and then back at Jose.

"We will take it from you, dead or alive." Mick said. Arnold's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the blade of Mick's knife, flinching as the cool steel pierced his skin. He twisted his arm causing Mick's wrist to give way and Arnold shoved him back where Mick tripped over a vine. While this was happening Jose had taken his attention off of Bella. She splashed the hot coffee in his face and moved away.

"Let's go." Arnold said and grabbed her wrist before pulling her through the trees. Arnold didn't know what was happening but he did know two things, the Green eyes were being tracked from all sides and he had to keep Bella safe even at the cost of his life.


	8. Chapter 8

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

Arnold ran through the forest with Bella in toe, they had been running for half an hour and were running low on energy. Arnold knew they had to stop soon and the pain in his hands was getting annoying. He'd have to find a place the wash and cover the wounds before he got an infection. Arnold stopped when he spotted a tree that had fallen over; beneath it was a huge hole. He pulled Bella to the tree and climbed under the roots and into the hole. The roots would keep them hidden while he came up with a plan.

"What are you doing? We have to keep going." Bella said and gasped when she saw the blood on his arms.

"It's alright; it's not as bad as it looks." Arnold said as he watched the expression on Bella's face. He hadn't noticed before but her eyes were a piercing green color and against her dark skin they were brighter than emeralds. Her brown hair cascaded around her face and fell over her shoulders like chocolate waterfalls. The worry on her face only made her more beautiful. He shook his head. It wasn't the time for his boyish thoughts.

"I will find some water and food." She said. Arnold was about to protest when she stuck up her hand to stop him. "I know this forest better than you do. I will be fine." She said and crawled out of the hole. Arnold waited for the sound of her footsteps to vanish before he let himself fall back against the roots that refused to leave the earth.

He couldn't believe that Eduardo would do such a thing. It occurred to Arnold that it might have been Eduardo's plan all along; to find the Green-Eyed people. Arnold clenched his hands into fists and fresh blood squirted out of his wounds and coated his fingers. Eduardo was the one who had reported his parents missing in this forest. Perhaps that wasn't the whole store. If he was willing to kill Arnold now then why not kill his parents before. Hot tears prickled behind his eyes. His parents would never have given the location to anyone. Eduardo must have killed them. Arnold let out a quiet cry and let his head fall back against the roots.

As silent tears rolled down his cheek Arnold began to think of home and how easy it was when he knew his parents where alive somewhere. The truth was just too much to bear and he wasn't ready. A part of him knew that maybe his parents didn't survive but he never let that part surface, perhaps if he had then this information wouldn't have hit him so hard.

Arnold narrowed his eyes and wiped away his tears with the back of his hand. This wasn't the time to wallow in self-pity. If Bella was out looking for food and water then he should be in charge making a suitable shelter for the night. Arnold crept forward on the balls of his feet, peered out of the hole and climbed out when he saw no signs of people. He set out to gathering big leaves for the ground and for the roots above them.

He would have to make another shelter as a decoy just in case Eduardo and his men came along while they slept. Arnold also made small traps that would let them know if anyone came around.

By the time Arnold had finished the sun was low in the sky and the air began to change from overbearingly humid to nippy. The humidity made him sweat and his clothes were soaked making the air feel colder and Arnold began to wish he could build a fire but that would alert anyone looking to where they were. He had to hope that the shelter would be warm enough.

"Arnold." Bella whispered. Arnold made his way back to the tree and smiled at her. She had made two canteens out of a few things she had found and in her arms she carried some fruits and eatable plants. "Good job with the shelter, I almost couldn't find it." She climbed into the shelter with him. "How are your hands?"

"Still bleeding but not as bad as before." He said and held out his hands to her like a child holding out scraped palms to its mother. She looked them over and grabbed the hem of her dress and ripped off a part for cleaning. She took one of the makeshift canteens and poured some water on his hands and used the cloth to wipe some of the dirt and blood away. Then she pulled up one of the plants she had gathered and spilt it open to reveal white sap. She squeezed it into the wounds and watched as it bubbled.

Arnold watched in awe as she worked and after she ripped another part of her dress and wrapped his hands up he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank You." He let out a soft sound when she wrapped her arms around him as well. It had been a long time since he had felt human contact in the form of comfort.

"It wasn't a big deal. My mother was a healer in my…old village." She said and they let go of each other.

"I am sorry Scheck did this to you." Arnold said.

"Deep down I always knew something would happen. My mother would tell me that no matter what happened I would have to be strong. She gave me this pendant" Bella said as she pulled it out of her shirt, "she told me to never take it off." When those men took it I was too weak to stop them."

"We'll make them pay for this, for all of it." Arnold said. "And Eduardo and the others too."

"That's wishful thinking, it's the two of us against two different armies, granted, one army is three guys but we barely got out of there as it is." She said. "How do you think the two of us will take all of them on?"

"Simple. We just need a plan." Arnold said.

* * *

The doctor glanced though the paperwork on his desk. Earlier that day a folder had ended up on his desk. It was filled with article after article that pieced his operation together. Before him stood a small man with dark hair and bright eyes, "so you see, I have put together and have come to the conclusion that you will get me what I need."

"And if I refuse to help you with this? You have no proof after all. All of these things mean nothing to me." the doctor said.

"I know that you are trying to lay low now but I will pay you handsomely if you do one more job for me."

"Oh? I would be risking everything if I took this job. It won't be easy to find another grave keeper. This isn't something I can pull off on my own." He said. "I will need money to pass around." He smirked. As expected greed was enough to propel the doctor to make a rash decision. "How much are we talking here?"

"How does a million sound?"

"Too good to be true." The Doctor stiffened and glanced at the young man in front of him suspiciously.

"You are a careful man, that's good." Said the young man.

"If you don't trust that I have the money then I am willing to pay half now and half after the job is over."

"Make it two million and you've got a deal. This way I get the million either way." Said the doctor.

"Alright." The young man stuck out his hand.

"You have a deal, Sid" said the doctor as he shook his hand. "I will need time to find the grave keeper. But I won't start searching until I see the money in my account. I will set up a meeting place and time for you."

"I will be waiting." Said Sid.

* * *

Helga smiled as Sid told her that the Doctor was in. "Gerald won't be happy that the price was changed from one to two million." Lorenzo said.

"It will be fine; the Doctor won't have that money for long anyway. He'll get put away for a long time." Helga smirked.

"Helga, when do we get to my part of the plan?" Lila asked from her place on the couch. Helga had called her over to go over the new plan.

"It will be the same but take a little longer than I expected. I am sorry. It isn't as though I don't want to get Arnold back just as badly."

"I know but the longer we have to wait the less likely it will be that he is still alive." She said and looked down.

"Don't say that! He is still alive. I know. We are connected. I can feel it." Helga said. "No one is allowed to say things like that. Don't even think them! We are going to bring him back!" Helga shouted.

Sid touched her shoulder. "None of us would be doing this if we didn't believe." He smiled. "Just be calm. We are almost there. Once I get the meeting place I can tell Gerald to be ready. We only have to show one million to start so everything will be fine with that. Lorenzo has a program that will copy everything from the doctor's computer. We will find that file and find Arnold."

"Good." Helga took a breath. "I'll call Gerald and let him know about everything." She said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The air was warm and misty against Arnold's skin, drop of water hit is cheek and his eyes opened. The Jungle was alive with the sound of birds and other animals. Arnold sat up and glanced out through the small hole in the shelter. The haze was so thick that he could hardly see three feet in front of him. They wouldn't be going anywhere until it cleared up. Arnold pulled the leaves closed and looked down beside him.

Bella was sleeping with her head cradled in the crook of her left arm and her hair was fanned out around her, it was a little tangled but still very soft looking. Before he knew it, Arnold reached out a hand and stroked her hair. It was soft. Arnold's hand moved closer to Bella's sleeping face and he found himself cupping her cheek. He'd find a way to keep her safe.

Bella opened her eyes to Arnold's soft touches and smiled at him. "Morning." She said. Arnold ran his thumb over her bottom lip causing it to tingle. Bella licked her lip to stop the sensation.

"Morning." He said finally and pulled his hand away. "It's a bit hazy out right now. I don't think it would be a good idea to wonder around in it."

"No, it's not." Bella said and sat up. "How did you sleep?"

"Not that well. I was a little worried that someone would find us. We need to find a better shelter than this. A village." He sighed. The closet village would be the first place their pursuers would search for them. They couldn't risk it. Arnold got up into the crouching position and stretched as best he could.

Bella cradled the pendant in her hands and studied it for a moment. "He said it was a key." Arnold sat beside her and looked at the eye insignia. "A key to what?"

"My guess would be that it's a key to get to the green eyes. I don't get why we need a key." He said and took the pendant into his hands to study it. It looked familiar somehow but he couldn't remember. "We have to find them and warn them."

"How will we do that?" Bella Asked. "Not even my people know where they are and we share a jungle."

"I have the map." He said. "My parents left it to me in a journal." He paused. "The reason I am here is because I have the map memorized." He smirked. "We can find them and use the key to help us."

"You might have memorized the map but you don't know where we are." Bella pointed out. "I don't know this part of the jungle that well."

"We'll need to find a landmark. As much as I hate this idea, we need to find the closest village and start from there. I'll climb a tree and see if I can spot a village or the river that will lead us to one."

"And if Scheck is there or Eduardo's team?"

"We'll have to deal with that if it happens. We can't stay here forever, eventually they will search out the green eyes by themselves and a lot of innocent people could die."

"You seem to think that everything will work out." She said. "It just seems impossible. Maybe if we give them the key and go with them we can solve this peacefully."

"Do those men seem peaceful to you? They killed everyone in your village. No. this has to stop and I am going to try and do it. I know you are scared but we are the only hope the green eyes have."

"You are right." She said. "It's all just so much."

"I know." He said.

* * *

Gerald stared at his cell phone as it came to life with the twang of disco music. An unknown number flashed across the screen. Gerald took a breath and logged into his computer before sliding the answer icon across the screen to answer. "Yeah, it's me. I am ready to make the transfer," Sid Said. There was no turning back now.

"Yes, sir." Gerald said and his fingers worked over the keys of his computer. This was delicate. He was taking money from other, powerful, dangerous people and he had to get the money back before any of them noticed. Gerald's curser hovered over the OK button on the screen. This was the last chance he had to stop but he wouldn't. He clicked and the money transferred over to the doctor's account. If this was going to get Arnold back then it was worth the cost.

Gerald sat back and let out a breath. "All done sir, you should be able to see it now."

"Yes we see it. Thank you." Sid said and the phone went dead.

"What was that?" Gerald jumped and glanced behind him at his wife.

"Phoebe, I thought you were going to be out today?" he said.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know what you mean?" he said sheepishly.

Phoebe's face dropped, "you just transferred a million dollars to someone's account. A million dollars you don't have." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell me what's going on." She repeated.

"Fine." Gerald said. "We are trying to get Arnold back." He said.

"What?" Phoebe sighed. "She got to you. He was your best friend but you need to give this up."

"How can I do that? If there is a chance…"

"No! I don't want you involved in this."

"Hey, keep your voice down. I don't understand why you are so against this. It's like you don't care."

"How dare you say that!" she said and took a breath. "Helga has been in love with Arnold for a long time. She can't handle that her life was focused on one thing this whole time. Now she has to let this go and go after other dreams but she can't so her mind is making her believe that he is still alive." Gerald tried to open his mouth to say something but Phoebe wouldn't let him. "I had to watch you break down the first time we lost him. If you find this hope again and he's really gone, you'll go back to that and I can't watch that again. I love you."

Gerald nodded and pulled her onto his lap and petted her hair back. "I understand that but I've seen the proof. That car accident didn't kill Arnold. He was sent somewhere and what I was doing is going to help us find out where." Gerald said and began to go over the plan with her. "Lila is going to be the bait on this one."

"Lila? You guys would send her in."

"She won't be killed."

"No but he could be terribly injured. I had a look at Arnold's charts. He very well could have been killed by that accident. What if the Doctor decides to let Lila die? What if he catches on to what you are doing?"

"He won't." Gerald said. "Have faith in Helga. There isn't anything she wouldn't do to find Arnold." He paused. "She won't admit it but she needs you. She didn't want you involved but I can see the way she's pretending to be strong. She's scared that he might be gone. She needs support."

"What do I do with you two if you are wrong? If Arnold really is gone?"

"We'll all have to deal with that but if there is a chance he's a live and we don't take the chance to save him then I will feel worse."

"I've been such a terrible friend and wife." She said. "I am so sorry."

"No, you were only trying to look out for us." Gerald said and pulled Phoebe onto his lap. He kissed her temple and smiled. "When we get the call I will take you to see Helga."

* * *

Lorenzo sat next to Sid and handed him a thumb drive. "This has a few pictures of a few of the girls we've sold over the years. Just to give you an idea of what we are looking for." Sid said as he handed the thumb drive to the doctor.

The doctor took it and glanced at Lorenzo. "Why was I not told about your business partner during our first meeting?"

"He is a very busy man. He keeps our clients happy and he wasn't available to speak with you at the time of our meeting." Sid said. Lorenzo had been hard at work developing a program that would copy all of the doctor's computer files without him knowing. The program was hidden on the thumb drive. The doctor would activate the program all on his own. Each picture he clicked through would drive the program deeper into his computer.

"I see. I don't really need this thumb drive. Just tell me what sort of girls you look for." He said.

"We are very picky about this operation. We need the perfect girl. I don't want to leave anything to chance. Just have a look at the pictures and we will take our leave of you." Sid said.

Lorenzo fidgeted and cleared his throat. This whole thing would be over if the doctor didn't plug in the drive.

"I know what I am doing." He doctor said. "I don't need any help."

"Let me make this clear if you get the wrong girl you won't have to worry about us. You'll have to worry about the wealthy client behind this."

"I'll take my chances." The doctor tossed the thumb drive back at them. "I'll be in touch." The doctor said. He stood up and gathered his computer before leaving the café he had chosen for a meeting place.

"What now?"

"We'll have to get at his files another way. He'll hire Stinky and then we'll have to use Lila to locate Arnold. When she is in the hospital she should have access to the doctor's office."

"He won't keep anything at the hospital."

"He'll want to collect the rest of the money. He'll want to keep an eye on his account to make sure it's in there. He'll keep his computer with him. Gerald will have to keep the money in there for a couple of days. We'll give her the thumb drive and she'll have to get the files off of the doctor's computer."

"Damn. This was the original plan; we changed it because it was too risky. Helga's not going to like this." Lorenzo said.

"I know but it's the only option left to us. We have to get Arnold back and stop the Doctor before more people are hurt." Sid said before packing their things and heading back to the mansion with Lorenzo.

As the pulled up they noticed a familiar Hyundai in the drive way. "Gerald must be here." Sid said as they got out. They went inside to see Helga crying in Phoebe's arms.

"What's going on?" Sid asked.

"It's nothing. How did it go? Do we have the files?" Gerald asked

"About that…" Lorenzo started. "We're going to need the money to stay in there a little longer. The Doctor wouldn't use the thumb drive. He's smarter than we thought."

"What?" Helga pulled away from Phoebe and stalked over to Lorenzo. "What do you mean he wouldn't use it?"

"I have another idea. Lila's going to have to get the thumb drive into the Doctor's computer. It's the only option left to us." Sid said.

"There's another option. We kidnap the doctor and make him tell us where he sent Arnold." Helga said and everyone looked at her. "I'm tired of failing." She said. "Now, I know that this is whole thing is my fault so I will kidnap him and torture him myself." She started walking to the door but Phoebe pulled her back.

"Torture will only get you to the fastest lie. Sid is right. We have to get Lila to use the thumb drive." Phoebe said. "You need to be patient. Besides, Arnold wouldn't want you to torture anyone for him."

Helga looked back at the others and nodded. She wiped her eyes. They were close and she almost ruined it. "We'll get the Doctor the right way. We'll bring Arnold home."


	10. Chapter 10

Listening to:

Grey Skies, Radical Face

Left hand Free, Alt-J

In Reverse, War on Drugs

Everyone is Gonna Love Me Now, Ingrid Michaelson

* * *

**Now or Never**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

The Branches Arnold used for hand holds were digging into his hand causing it to bleed again. He ignored the pain in favour of paying attention to his grip. It was getting harder to keep hold with his hands slick with blood and he was up too high to make any mistakes. Mosquitoes buzzed around him and landed on his arms for a snack but he had to ignore those too.

When he reached the top of the canopy he scanned the area. There were trees as far as the eye could see but in the far distance he could see a small stream of smoke drifting into the air. It was either Eduardo or Scheck, thankfully whoever it was, was far enough away not to be an issue. Arnold turned his gaze to the direction he and Bella had been walking for days only to find more trees. There was no sign of the river but at least he could see the sun. Arnold used his survival skills to figure out their direction and they were headed south east.

"What do you see?" Bella shouted from the ground. "It's making me nervous that you are up there. Come down."

"I'm coming." Arnold said and quickly scurried down the tree and onto the ground. "There is no sign of the river. I got our direction."

"How does that help?" Bella, "We are still lost."

"We are not. Look I remember a waterfall on the map and we are heading south east. We've been traveling for about two days." He paused. "Here's the part you aren't going to like."

"I already don't like that we lost track of the river."

"Well behind us I saw smoke from a camp. It's far we'd have to stop walking for a day for them to catch up. Thing is. We are going the wrong way."

"How are we going the wrong way? Wait are you saying that we have to go back toward the camp you saw? Are you crazy? It could be those men and they will kill us this time." She said. "You're right, I hate this." She threw her hands up in the air. "What exactly are you trying to lead us to anyway?"

"We passed a village a long time ago. We were so far from the river that we just missed it."

"How do you know there is a village there? None of these villages are on any maps not even yours."

"You are wrong. The map I have memorized was drawn by my parents. They used to come here to help the people. They used to go to one village in particular. It is behind us."

"Your parents?" Bella paused

"We can waste more time going this way or we can head back and find that village." Arnold said. "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going to regret this but I guess we are going back. But if we get caught by those men I'm going to kill you before they get the chance." She teased and Arnold smiled.

"Fair enough." he said. "We'll head east for a few hours then head north that should put us far enough away from that camp I saw and if they are after us they will never think that we turned around; that should give us more time."

"Sure but that's only one of the camps after us."

"One step at a time. Now we have to get some food and water." Arnold said and glanced around. "If you find us some water I will take care of the food. We can't risk making a fire so we'll have to settle for fruit or... bugs."

"That's disgusting." Bella said. "Focus on fruit."

"We have to stay strong because we never know what could happen I will eat what I have to." Arnold said.

* * *

Lila winced as Sid held her wrist and pushed the tip of a needle into her skin. He pulled the needle free once the tracker was in place. "Are you sure this will work?" Sid asked as he turned his attention to Lorenzo.

"I am tracking her right now, looks like it works fine." Lorenzo said. "We won't lose her."

"You'll be safe." Sid said to Lila and she smiled, "There's no way in hell we are letting him take another one of our friends."

"Good. I just hope we find Arnold. I don't care what happens to me." she said and as she scanned their faces she could tell they felt the same way.

"We'll get him back," Harold said as he entered the room.

"Where have you been, man?" Sid asked.

"I had to convince my wife that this was a good idea. She's with Helga and Phoebe in the kitchen."

"You brought Rhonda?" Sid looked at him. "Why would you do that?"

"I told him to." Gerald said. "I figured we could use all hands on deck for this."

"It's not a heist, Lila is the only one going in there." Sid said. "The less people involved in this the safer it will be if we get caught somehow."

"It's only one more extra person and besides she wouldn't let me come here without her." Harold said. "Don't worry, we know what's at stake and we are willing to pay that price if need be."

"Arnold needs all of us." Lila said.

After a few hours and a meal Stinky came through the door with a huge smile on his face. "I'm in with the Doctor. He picked Lila like we knew he would." Everyone stared at him. Phase one was on track. "Thing is I don't know how it is going to happen. He said he wants to keep things separate. I know that I should expect Lila by the end of the week."

"It's kinda scary not knowing when or how it will happen." Lila said.

"He is under orders not to hurt you too badly but I am sure it will still be painful." Sid said, "You can still back out. We can get you out of the city."

"No this is the only plan we have to get Arnold back. I want to do this." she paused and looked at Helga who was seated at the head of the table. "I want to do this for you too, Helga." Helga looked at her in surprise. "Every girl belongs with her soul mate." she smiled.

"Enough of this mushy crap." Helga said after giving Lila a thankful look. "We need to rest up so that we are prepared for whatever might happen."

* * *

After filling their stomachs with whatever food they managed to catch, Arnold and Bella set off to the east. The forest was alive with sound and yet it still felt lonely. To Arnold this place felt like home and yet it was haunted by the memory of his parents. He didn't remember them but he could feel their presence everywhere.

"You've been quiet. Are you okay?" Bella asked

"I'm fine." he said, "I think this will be a good place to start going north."

"I hope you are right about the direction." Bella said.

"Yeah, me too." They headed north quietly until Bella spoke again.

"You brought up your parents earlier..."

"It's not something I like talking about." Arnold said. "But since it seems you won't let it go I'll tell you." he paused. "A long time ago they got lost in this forest, they came here to help the people but never came back, well I always thought they were lost here and would come back one day. Now, I am pretty sure Eduardo killed them. He was their friend."

"Oh, Arnold, I am so sorry. Now we really have to stop that man. Betraying your parents like that. He'll pay." Bella said and Arnold stared at her. She was so strong and filled with conviction and he couldn't stop himself he pulled her to a stop and yanked her close to his body and kissed her.

He pulled away slowly and smiled, "I'm glad you are here with me, I wish we were in Hillwood on a date instead but you take the hand you are dealt."

"Me too." she lingered in his arms for a few moments more before grabbing his hand. "Let's keep going. We want to get out of here as soon as possible. Maybe you could take me back with you to Hillwood." she smiled.

"You'll love it. It's a different kind of Jungle and I think my friends would like you."

"Are your friends as brave as you are?"

"Most of them. We would do anything for each other. I hope that they are okay. I mean they think I'm dead according to Scheck but who knows if he is holding anyone else hostage somewhere."

"We'll stop Scheck and Eduardo and they rescue your friends if they need it. Everything will work out, right?"

"Of Course." he gave her a cheesy smile and continued to walk with her hand-in-hand.

* * *

Helga felt something pull at her heart and she stepped outside for a moment to think. She only had that feeling once in her life when Lila had shown up. "Oh Arnold," she gazed up at the stars. "Please be okay... I love you. I'm going to tell you when I find you and then I will be there to take care of you." she grasped the familiar locked beneath her shirt. "You should see the way everyone is rallying together to help me. They are helping you too but I actually feel like it's for me too."

"Helga" she turned to find Phoebe looking at her. "I couldn't help but overhear what you said. We do care about you. We always have." she smiled. "I am sorry I didn't support you before. I should have known better."

"No, I understand why you didn't. You were Hurt. Arnold isn't just mine. When it comes to him I just feel selfish. At first I couldn't tell him how I felt because I was embarrassed, then as time grew I just couldn't let go of my pride, then I just wanted to keep my feelings to myself because they were mine alone and as long as he didn't know I could imagine he was mine." Helga paused, "if I came clean and he rejected me then I would have wasted my life."

"The thing about Arnold is that he would never hold a grudge against you, no one would. We all know about your family issues."

"That's not an excuse. I never wanted to be like them."

"You aren't. You made a life for yourself, you are a bestselling author, and you never needed them. But I think it's time you had the family you deserved. You and Arnold."

Helga's eyes welled up and she hugged Phoebe tightly. "Thanks Phoebe."

"I love you, Helga." she said. "Let's go inside."

"I love you too but don't tell anyone about this." Helga stomped into the house.

"Forgetting." Phoebe shook her head and followed Helga inside.


End file.
